1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a turbine brush of a vacuum cleaner, rotated by a turbine to remove impurities on a surface being cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vacuum cleaners comprise a brush member for drawing in dust on a surface being cleaned in contact with the surface being cleaned. Moving along the surface being cleaned, the brush member scratches or beats the surface being cleaned by a rotative force, thereby separating the dust from the surface being cleaned. The separated dust is drawn into a main body of the vacuum cleaner by a suction force generated in the main body.
The brush member is supplied with a rotative force through a dedicated driving motor or a turbine unit. Here, the driving motor is mounted in connection with the brush member to selectively supply the rotative force to the brush member. However, such connection between the driving motor and the brush member causes a complicated structure and increases the manufacturing cost. Therefore, recently, a turbine unit has been widely used in rotating the brush member.
In the structure employing the turbine unit to rotate the brush member, a turbine unit is mounted on a suction path through which the dust is drawn in by the suction force generated in the main body. The turbine unit is rotated by air which is drawn in through the suction path, and the rotative force is supplied to the brush member through a belt. Accordingly, the brush member draws in the dust, rotating in contact with the surface being cleaned.
However, when the turbine unit is used to rotate the brush member, the dust drawn in through the suction path may be caught in the turbine unit. Especially, when small particles such as hair and fine dust are caught in the turbine unit, the rotative force of the turbine unit may be decreased due to low inertia and low torque of the turbine unit.
Accordingly, the rotative force of the brush member connected with the turbine unit is affected, thereby deteriorating a cleaning efficiency.